Naruto mystic force
by lynch8man
Summary: what would happen if Naruto was to join the mystic force power rangers. quick yaoi scene in prolgue. super powered Naruto. rated T for mild language, violence, and quick yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto mystic force prologue**

"What do you mean, Baa-chan?" the blond boy, around the age of 15, exclaimed. A pink haired girl, around his age, punched him in the face. "Baka! Don't call the Hokage that Naruto!" Naruto holding his cheek replies, "Ow, Sakura-chan that hurt! What was that for?" Sakura just blows it off and turns to the blond haired woman Naruto was talking to, "But, Lady Tsunade, Naruto is right, why does Naruto have to leave Konoha?" Tsunade sighs and replies sadly, "I'm sorry I don't like it either, but because from the attacks from the Akatsuki (for those who don't know the Akatsuki are rogue ninja) have increase in the last week, and we need Naruto to leave the village for a while so we can rebuild," she looks out her window watching some people help children out of a building that had closed in on itself, "Naruto's, fight with Pein did major damage to the village." Naruto looks away feeling guilty and speaks without looking at her, "Do you think Hinata will be alright, Sakura-chan?" Images of Pein stabbing Hinata in the back come racing back to his mind. Sakura smiles and says, "She will live, but she is going to need at least four months of rest." Naruto sighs in relief. Tsunade sighs and says, "this meeting is over," she looks at Naruto, "pack up your things Naruto you leave in the morning." Naruto bows to her superior, and with a sad face he exits the Fifth Hokage's room.

At the gate to Konoha (or what's left of it) Naruto, his friends, and teachers meet. The first to approach him were Ino, Shikamaru, and chouji. The first one to speak was Shikamaru, "well I guess this is it. This is most likely the last time we will see each other again." Naruto smiles at his old friend, "don't worry I'm sure we'll see each other again." Next was Chouji, who was fighting back tears. "N-Naruto, I'm gonna miss you." Naruto puts his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll miss you too," he grins adding, "make sure you cut back on the chips and try to slim down." Chouji returns the grin, "Never." Next was Ino, "Naruto, I'm sorry about everything I've said about you." She runs off crying.

Naruto sweat dropped and the next group was Kiba and Shino. Shino, as always, was silent. Kiba cried out to his friend, "don't you dare forget about me, or I'll come after you. Right Akamauru?" his dog responds with a happy, "Arf Arf!" the move out of the way and next was Ten Ten, Neji, Lee, and their sensei, Guy. "May your soul burn with youth!" Lee and Guy shout in unison and they leave. This time the whole group sweatdrop. Ten Ten crying into her boyfriend's shoulder doesn't say anything. "till we meet again." Neji reaches out to shake Naruto's hand. They both grin when Naruto grasps his comrade's hand. They leave and the last to approach him were Kakashi, Sakura, and the just returned friend Sasuke Uchiha. The first to approach was his friend, and childhood crush, Sakura Haruno, "I'm sorry we didn't get to be better frie-" Naruto, cutting her off gives her a big hug. Sakura shocked, trying to fight back her tears, moves to the crowd of people. Next was Kakashi, surprisingly not reading his dirty book. "make sure you train everyday and not forget about all of us, we are still a family, you know." Naruto smiles and responds with, "Once a leaf ninja, always a leaf ninja." Kakashi smiles under his mask and says, "you wanted to know before so I guess I will show you." Naruto looks at his sensei with confusion. Then Kakashi reaches for his mask and removes it, revealing his face. And every head from the crowd turns to Kakashi. Naruto grins and hugs his sensei, "don't forget about me, sensei." "As long as you don't forget about me, Naruto."

The final person to approach him was his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke holds out his hand to Naruto and Naruto grasps it. Then Sasuke suddenly pulls Naruto close to him and looks into Naruto's eyes. Naruto, blushing, looks back into his best friend's eyes. Slowly but sweetly Sasuke brought his lips close to Naruto's. The entire crowd of people watching in astonishment, some of the girls trying to go after Sasuke, only to be held back by the jounin. Their lips are close and then Sasuke pulls back and grins at Naruto, "you're so gay Naruto." Naruto grins back, "so are you, Sasuke." Sasuke gets a little serious and makes some hand signs and his Sharingan appears. Everyone confused, looking at Sasuke. "Naruto, I'm going to give you two very special gifts before you leave." He makes more hand signs and points at Naruto's forehead. A tiny spark of lightning shoots out at him. Suddenly Naruto is filled with knowledge on one specific jutsu. Naruto makes some hand signs holds out his hand and says, "Chidori." The crowd is gaping at Naruto. Some of the people are whispering, "wow, he has both the rasengan and chidori!" Naruto smiles brightly. "wow thanks, Sasuke!" Sasuke smiles and he puts his hand on Naruto's forehead. He closes his eyes and opens them and doesn't have the Sharingan on anymore. Naruto blinks and every sing head looks to Naruto wide eyes. Naruto looks at the crowd with a confused look on his face, "what? Is there something in my teeth?" Sasuke grins and hands Naruto a mirror, "see for yourself." Naruto looks into the mirror and almost screams in astonishment. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has the Mangekyo Sharingan! "t-thank you, Sasuke!" Sasuke grins and disappears.

Before Naruto leaves, an old friend appears before him. It was Gaara. "Naruto, I brought you a scroll that allows you to pass through dimesions." Naruto smiles at his friend and Gaara gives it to Naruto and holds out his hand for Naruto to shake. Naruto smiles and hugs him instead. "thanks, Gaara. You're the only one that ever understood my pain. Never forget me." Gaara grins at him and says, "now get out of here Naruto, you're making me blush." Naruto grins and uses the new scroll his friend had given him. A blinding, yellow light shines and Naruto was gone. Naruto appears into an area that isn't very different from his world. He hears many voices and odd noises. He runs over a hill and sees an ugly creature attacking a group of teens. Naruto makes some hand sign and holding his rasengan in his hand runs to the area….


	2. enter naruto uzumaki namikaze

Lynch8man: alright! It's time for chapter 2!

Naruto: well finally it took you long enough!

Nick: yeah, and I wasn't even mentioned in the last chapter!

Lynch8man: hey, hey, hey don't be so mad! I've had school to deal with! High school is hard you know.

Nick: fine but make it quick I want to be mentioned in the story too you know!

Naruto: yeah, and what the hell was that part with me and Sasuke for? Nasty!

Lynch8man: *sweat drops* uh… yeah… well… it was for the female viewers.

Naruto: yeah well they can all suck m-

Lynch8man: And let's start!

*blip*

Nick and the others were fighting a monster that looked like a cross between a monkey, a dragon, and a lion. "Alright guys, ready?" yells Nick. "Ready!" the other rangers respond. They say in unison, "Magical source, Mystic Force!" the teens were enveloped with colored lights and they suddenly had what looked like some kind of costume and had motorcycle helmets on. The yellow ranger sprang forward to punch the monster, but it sidestepped and tripped him with a sweeping kick. The green ranger jumps over the fallen yellow ranger and pulls out a big war hammer and tries to bash the creature in the stomach. He hits the monster, but the monster chuckles and says, "Ha ha, that tickles." The green ranger gulps and is sent flying back and hits the yellow ranger and they both dimorph back into their original forms. The pink and blue rangers try to attack it from both sides and they rush towards the creature. The both do a jumping kick towards it but the monster springs back and laughs when the two rangers accidentally kick each other in the head and they both dimorph as well. The red ranger, Nick, rushes towards the creature with a fiery sword in his hand and slashes at his target. The creature laughs and shoots green fire from its nostrils. Nick screams at the pain of the blast and is blown towards his teammates and dimorphs. All of them grunting, coughing or panting.

"This creature is just too strong for us! What are we going to do?" Suddenly they hear a loud wind sound. "What is that noise?" exclaims the pink ranger. "Wind Style:" they all turn their heads to see a blond-haired, teen boy, around the age of sixteen or fifteen, with a giant swirling shuriken made of wind. "Rasen Shuriken!" The boy swings his arm and he sends the spiraling shuriken at the creature and surprising both the creature and the rangers, it blasts the monster back with such a strong force it smashes through a tree that is about thirty yards away. The boy runs over to the group and says, "Hey, you guys alright?" They rangers just stare at the boy and then to the monster. "You just threw some kind of wind star… and shot the creature thirty yards away!" The green ranger exclaims. "Really? It looked shorter than that." The red ranger stops gaping at the boy and asks, "Who are you?"

Naruto grins and responds with, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, jinchuuriki of the nine tailed kyuubi." The rangers look confused, but the boy ignores them and turns around. "Damn, I really did hit him far." Naruto makes some hand signs and he and the group of rangers appear 20 feet away from the creature. Naruto standing with a grin on his face notices the group of rangers looking a little under the weather. Naruto chuckles, "I didn't expect my jutsu to take you with me." The creature growls at Naruto and with a big grunt gets up. "that's it get up, I will not fight an opponent that is not on his or her feet. Naruto gets in his battle stance and gets ready to fight. The creature growls and charges at him. Naruto just stands there and takes the punch. The creature sends him flying into a tree, about 5 yards away. The creature chuckles and looks to the rangers, "You're next!" It runs at them, but stops dead in its tracks when it sees Naruto getting up. Naruto is looking at the ground and he is crying… no, not crying… he is laughing! "He looks up at the creature with a fox—like grin on his face. "Looks like it's time for the new jutsu Sasuke gave me." Says Naruto. He makes some hand signs and holds out his palm and lightning, a ball of lighting appears in his hand. "Chidori!" he says grinning.

Suddenly, his body starts to vibrate and he disappears. The creature, looking a little panicked, looks around for the blond haired boy. Out of the ground, said blond boy punches the creature in the chin, knocking him up towards the sky. Naruto jumps up and swings his arm and strikes the creature in the chest with the ball of lightning. The creature was surprised to find a rather large gash on its chest. The creature growls and grunts, "This isn't over rangers!" The creature disappears in smoke and fire. Naruto sighs and looks at the group of teens. One of them, the yellow ranger looks like he passed out. The red ranger, Nick, pulls himself up and limps to Naruto. "Nice skills." He says, holding out a hand for Naruto to shake. Naruto grins back and takes the hand and shakes it. Then nick gets serious, "Please come with us, we need to talk." With that they all teleport away from the area and appear in front of what looks like a giant tree with a giant tree house on it. Naruto sweat drops and says in his mind, ~this place reminds me of the forest of death.~ Nick looks at Naruto then to the other rangers and nods to them. Suddenly Naruto's head starts to hurt, "Damn that was nuts," He looks to the rangers, "I'm gonna pass out now if you don't mind." The rangers look at Naruto with confused faces and Naruto collapses on the ground with a thud. Nick looks to his team and says, "Damn, this guy is nuts!"

*blip*

Lynch8man: alright! We got chapter two done!

Naruto: yeah, and it only took you 2 weeks to do it…

Nick: well I found it quite awesome!

Naruto: *sweat drops*

Nick: what?

Lynch8man: alright next time on Naruto Mystic force, Naruto meets the whole team. Then he learns about the bad guys. The rangers learn about the creature sealed away inside of him. Naruto learns that magic, is real.

Note: I'm going to try to do at least a thousand words per chapter to keep up the length!

~vote!~ next time do you want

Naruto to learn that he has been given the curse mark

That he has magical abilities

That his ancestors were warlocks

Till next time, Bye!


	3. sasuke's gifts

Naruto: ok that was a little fun.

Nick: yeah but, my team and I were too weak.

Naruto: hey I'm starting to like this story.

Sasuke: I like this story

Naruto: *blushing* s-Sasuke, how did you get here?

Nick: oh here we go again.

Lynch8man: ok lets go, chapter 3

Naruto: but I-

*blip*

Naruto wakes up and the first thing he sees is the green ranger staring at him inches away. "GAHH!" he yelps. "Oi, guys I think he's awake." Says the green ranger. Naruto sweat drops and sits up from the bed he was in. "where am I?" he inquires. The pink ranger responds by saying, "Yeah, we'll get to that later. But, for now, how did you do all of those things?" Naruto just looks at them confused. "I mean how were you able to throw a giant wind thing?" "it's called a rasen shuriken, I created the technique myself." She is obviously getting annoyed. Naruto notices she has pink highlights in her hair and looks sort of punk rock looking. "hey," he asks her, "are you Goth or something?" her face turns red and she walks up to slap him. The yellow ranger is about to run up to stop her, but the blue ranger stops him. Right before she makes contact his body starts to vibrate and he vanishes from that spot and, within a heartbeat, he is standing behind her, holding the back of her wrist. "I wouldn't if I were you." He says sternly. He can feel her shaking from shock and lets her go. She falls to the ground shaken by his immense speed.

"Ok, I think some introductions are in order." says a woman wearing a blinding white robe, with brown hair. "my name is Udonna, I am the owner of this tree and home." Naruto sweat drops ~home?~ "I can tell that you are not accustomed to homes like this." says Udonna. Naruto nods. "the one that was the red ranger steps forward, "I am Nick Russel." Naruto smiles at Nick. The next one to step forward is the green ranger, "Hey, mate I'm Xander Bly." Naruto notices his accent, but doesn't know where it's from. The next is the yellow ranger, "hey, I'm Charlie Thorn, call me Chip." Naruto nods at him. the next was the blue one, "hi I'm Madison Rocca, call me Maddie." Last is the pink one, which Naruto notices that she was the one that tried to slap him. when she doesn't say anything, Maddie answers for her, "she's my sister, Vida, you can call her V." Naruto looks to the girl, who is clearly upset about earlier, pouting in the corner. Naruto notes the slight blush on her face. Udonna says simply, "Now it is your turn to introduce yourself to us." Naruto sighs, "alright, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze. I am a ninja of the hidden leaf village. I have an ancient creature that has been sealed inside of me that was being controlled by and evil man named Tobi, with me so far?" he asks. They all nod, even V nods, while in the corner.

They all walk outside of the tree, after Naruto falls off that is. "ok, rangers it's time for your magic training." Naruto almost chokes from laughing. "ha ha, magic isn't real." All heads turn to the blond boy right after he says that. Naruto looks around at them confused, "right?" Xander sighs and says, "listen mate, it is real." all of them expecting Naruto to flip his lid, "yeah, alright I can understand that." They all look at him with astonishment. "that is quite astounding most non-magic users would… what's that word I'm looking for?" asks Udonna. "flip their lid." answered Chip. V sighs at Chip's idiocy. "err… thank you." Udonna responds. Naruto sweat drops then walks to a tree that looks pretty scorched. "what's wrong with this tree?" he asks. "oh, we use that tree to practice magic." V answers. "hmm, mind if I join you in training?" he asks. "go right ahead, young one." with that, she vanishes in white light. "alright! It's time to start some training!" Naruto does some hand signs and he has a small swirling ball of wind in his hand that is the size of his fist. "Rasengan!" he thrusts forward and a tree is blown back a couple of yards. The rangers just stare at him gaping. Then he does more hand signs and he has a ball of lightning in his hand and lunges at a tree. It is obliterated.

Maddie looks like she's about to faint, while Nick is grinning with excitement, "awesome, with Naruto on our side, no one can beat us!" suddenly they hear a rumbling noise. "oh, yeah?" suddenly a giant monster appears near them, the same one as before, Naruto notices something slightly different about it. It has a pair of red wings and claws the length of a school bus. "oh great, ugly is back." Says Naruto jokingly. The monster growls, "you bastard!" it shoots fire out of its nostrils and Naruto, not expecting it, takes it full blast. He is shot 40 feet away and appears unconscious. "Naruto's down. Ready guys?" calls Nick. "ready!" the team responds. "Magical source, mystic force!" they all transform. "megazord time guys!" a giant robot appears and the team jumps into it, all except Naruto. All of them at the same time say, "mystic force megazord!" the robot starts to chare at the monster and swings a big-ass sword. It strikes the monster dead on in the stomach. The monster grunts in pain and is pushed back a little. It then shoots fire out of its nostrils and blasts the robot.

Inside the robot: "we've got to figure out how to get more power!" outside of robot: the monster growls and its claws extend and it stabs the robot and it now has a huge hole in the chest area. "damn it, where is Daggeron when we need him?" meanwhile in Hawaii, Daggeron and a cat man are lying on beds. Back to the team: the monster blasts them with more fire. Suddenly, in the area where Naruto is, a tree is thrown at the monster. It hits, but the monster is more surprised by the power than the pain. In a clearing they see Naruto with his head down. He looks up and all of them including the monster stare at Naruto. They see red and black in his eyes. Naruto angrily says, "Mangekyo Sharingan." His pupils change shape and they are like red diamonds and the whites of his eyes turn black. V thinks to herself, ~what is he?~ Naruto glares at the monster, "nice job, ugly, you just pissed me off." There was a silence until the monster growls and says, "my master will reward me for destroying a nuisance like you." It growls and sucks in some air to shoot fire, but he stops to stare at the boy. V almost vomits when they all see Naruto. "I-is he crying?" V asks. Chip answers and says, "that doesn't look like tears." Nick frowns and says, "no, I… I think that's blood." Naruto's eyes had blood dripping down his cheeks, and says, "Amaterasu." Suddenly, jet-black fire shoots from Naruto's eyes and blasts the monster. The monster starts to scream in agony, but manages to swipe Naruto aside with its tail. The second that Naruto is hit, the fire disappears. The monster regains its composure and laughs evilly, "looks like the boy is dead, now where were we?" V turns away tears streaming down her face and sobs, "no… Naruto…."

Suddenly, Naruto's body is enveloped in a blackish-purple energy. The monster starts to back away feeling such dark power, this boy's power is equal to the monster's master. Naruto makes a growling noise, "looks like Sasuke gave me more than just those two abilities." The team and the monster notice something that looks like a black tattoo spread across his torso. Naruto says with a fox-like grin, "now you will taste a quarter of my power!" Naruto makes some hand signs and has lightning in his hand, "Chidori!" but they notice something different about the ability. It is no longer the shining blue and white it was before, it is now midnight black. Now Naruto says with a more shadowy voice, "darkness style: demonic chidori!" Naruto sprints forward. Suddenly, he starts to grow to the size of the robot and the monster. He then thrusts the ball of black lightning into the monster's face. It then explodes and dies. Naruto turns around to face the other team and smiles. He then turns back to normal and falls back unconscious. Nick looks at Naruto, "damn, this is one crazy kid."

*blip*

Lynch8man: and done!

Naruto: well I've got to say you were quicker than before.

Nick: *shudders* Naruto was scary in this one

Sasuke: *grins at Naruto* I liked it

Naruto: *blushes* t-t-t-thanks Sasuke

Nick: *face palms*

Lynch8man: take it away V

V: alright lynch-sama

Lynch8man: what's with the –sama

V: next time on Naruto Mystic Force, filler episode, Naruto goes to the rock-porium


	4. Chapter 4: arc chapter 5: naruto's power

Naruto: that was epic!

Nick: I still think you were scary…

V: *sigh*

Nick: what's with you?

V: nothing

Lynch8man: ok take it away Udonna

Udonna: I shall, "take it away" like you have said. This chapter is a filler because of lynch8man's laziness. Naruto learns about: cars, their music, and others.

Lynch8man: HEY!

Naruto: *chuckles*

Nick: *cackles*

V: …

?: GRAHAHAHAHA!

Nick: oi! Who the hell are you?

Naruto: oh that's kyuubi—chan. What do you think you're doing scaring the shi-

Lynch8man: and start

*blip*

Naruto and the team are walking to the rock-porium, but along the way Naruto is sightseeing. "Oh wow, what's that?" he says staring at a fire hydrant. V giggles and says, "That's a fire hydrant, silly." Naruto looks at her confused, "what's a fire hydrant?" Maddie cannot control herself any longer and bursts out laughing at Naruto, who looks a little hurt by her insensitivity. Nick sighs and says, "Time to cross the street." Everyone, except Naruto stops at the sign and waits for the light to change. Naruto looks confused as he turns around to look at his friends when they yell, "jump out of the way!" Naruto looks and sees a big metal vehicle with bright lights heading for him and he jumps back to his friends. "What the hell was that?" he says panting. "It's called a car." Xander answers. "Well I better watch out for those next time."

They get to the rock-porium and they meet with a man. "Hey dudes and ladies, oi, who's this?" he says looking at Naruto, who seems to be very interested in a stack of CD's that are labeled rock. "He seems to have an eye for music." The man says. Naruto walks over and says, "Wow, this looks cool." He says holding a Metallica CD. V looks to the man, "Toby, do you mind giving our friend, Naruto, a job?" Naruto winces at the name Toby, but shakes it off. Toby looks at Naruto, "well, I can't give a job to anyone. How well can you sing?" Naruto looks at Toby with a fox-like grin, "I can sing very well." Toby smiles, "prove it." Naruto grin and goes up to the stage in the middle and grabs a CD that is labeled, "anime Karaoke" on it. He smiles and grabs a microphone and flips through the songs. "Ah, there it is." He says with a fox like grin. Words pop on the screen next to him, but he doesn't even look at it and starts to sing.

~mijika Ni aru mono  
>tsune Ni ki WO tsuketeinai to<br>amari Ni chikasugite  
>miushinatte shimaisou~<br>some people hear the music and start to walk over to the rock porium.

~anata ga saikin taiken shita  
>shiawase wa ittai nan desuka<br>megumare sugiteite  
>omoidasenai kamo<br>ima koko ni iru koto  
>iki wo shiteiru koto<br>tade sore dake no koto ga  
>kiseki da to kizuku<br>mijika ni aru mono  
>tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to<br>amari ni chikasugite  
>miushinatte shimaisou<br>you know the closer you get to something  
>the tougher it is to see it<br>and i'll never take it for granted  
>lets go!~<p>

There is an entire crowd surrounding around Naruto clapping now.  
>~hitodasuke wo gizen to<br>yobu yatsura mo iru kedo  
>shinjiru no mo utagau no mo<br>hito sorezore dakara  
>tatoe kari ni sore ga<br>gizen de atta toshite mo  
>dareka wo sukueta nara<br>soryamushiro nani yori mo zutto  
>oitsuzuketekita yume<br>akiramezuni susume yo nante  
>kirei koto wo ieru hodo<br>nanimo dekichainai kedo  
>hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni<br>ashita wo ikinuku tame ni  
>and ill never take it for granted<br>lets go!  
>mijika ni arumono<br>tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to  
>amari ni chikasugite<br>miushinatte shimaisou  
>you know the closer you get to something<br>the tougher it is to see it  
>and i'll never take it for granted<br>oitsuzuketekita yume  
>akiramezuni susume you nante<br>kirei koto wo ieru hodo  
>nanimo dekichainai kedo<br>hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni  
>ashita wo ikinuku tame ni<br>and ill never take it for granted  
>lets go!<p>

When Naruto is finished with the song there is a whole crowd of people applauding him, yelling, "Encore! Yeah!" and then he hears a familiar voice in the crowd, "Naruto!" he searches around for the source of that voice and sees V and pulls her up to join him. Naruto smiles at V, who is blushing at him. Then Naruto felt like he was talking to Hinata. Naruto grins at V and says, "well Toby, can I get that job?" Toby grins and says, "hell yeah you will, your songs give these guys quite a thrill! Just make sure you sing each day you work here." Naruto got a sudden memory of Killer Bee. Naruto grins and says, "you've got it Toby." Naruto grabs a guitar and starts strumming. He starts playing a rock tune.

Shooto sunzen mune ga hikisakane sou  
>nandomo koe wo agete Break out!<br>It's Not Over owaranai yoru wo kakenukete ike

atsui chi ga karada no naka wo meguru saigo ni kuchihateta shunkan wa  
>It's All Over utsuro na yume no kakera ga ukanderu<p>

mou nidoto modorenai nani mo omoidasenai  
>mogaku hodo ochite yuku koe mo todokanai<br>kontorooru dekinai shoudou

-Give Me Your XTC- mou ichido kanji sasete yo  
>kono karada atsuku naru kurayami de kimi no na wo sakebu<br>-Give Me Your XTC- itsuwari no ai wa iranai  
>ukeireyou tsumi tobatsu shikumareta sadame wo kirisake yo Blade<p>

karami atta yubi wo hodoita setsuna  
>Hell or Heaven? shikou kairo Shut Down<br>barabara no sekai tsunagu ito ga kire de mai sou

kagami ni utsuru minikui sugata se wo muke risei koppa mijin ni  
>tobichitta kokoro to niku wa modoranai Lost My Soul<p>

tojikometa hangyakusha kainarasareta mekanizumu  
>puchi kowase kutsugaese subete yaki tsukuse<br>kontorooru dekinai chikara

-Give Me Your XTC- zetsubou to yokubou no utage  
>ikiru tame iki wo tome chi ni somaru yami wo oyoideku<br>-Give Me Your XTC- honnou ga michibiku mama ni  
>ochite yuke dokomademo samayou tamashii kiri sakeyo Blade<p>

naki nagara mogaiteru tsubasa nakushita tenshi yo  
>nozomi mo nai hikari mo nai kono sekai no hate de<br>ima nani wo omoeba ii?

-Give Me Your XTC- mou ichido kanji sasete yo  
>kono karada atsuku naru kurayami de kimino na wo sakebu<br>-Give Me Your XTC- itsuwari no ai wa iranai  
>ukeireyou tsumi tobatsu shikumareta sadame wo kirisake yo Blade<p>

-Give Me Your XTC- zetsubou to yokubou no utage  
>ikiru tame iki wo tome chi ni somaru yami wo oyoideku<br>-Give Me Your XTC- honnou ga michibiku mama ni  
>ochite yuke dokomademo samayou tamashii kiri sakeyo Blade.<p>

The crowd of people cheers in awe of Naruto. Naruto grins at V. Nick and the rest of the rangers smile and clap. Naruto jumps off the stage and walks to his companions and says, "how was it guys?" Xander smiles, "that was awesome, mate." He replies. They are all about to leave the shop, but Naruto stops for a minute. He turns around and bows to Toby and catches up with his friends.

*blip*

Lynch8man: oh by the way, I decided to put chapter 5 in this as well since this one was pretty short.

Naruto: well, at least he's using his brain for something

Lynch8man: hey!

Kyuubi: *cackles*

Lynch8man: ok, time to start the next chapter

Nick: but I didn't get to sa-

*blip*

Naruto and company are now back at the tree house. Naruto is reading a book about magic and its history. Nick and Xander are out training. Maddie and Chip are taking a nap. V is helping Udonna clean the rooms. They then hear a chiming noise and a portal appears showing a monster attacking the city. The monster is growling and yelling, "come out and fight me rangers! And bring your new friend my masters have been talking about!" the rangers spring up and run over, while Naruto slowly closes the book and walks over yawning, "who's that?" he said. They ignore him and transform. Naruto got the signal that it was fighting time. Then he says, "wait, how are we going to get there fast enough?" suddenly they are enveloped in light and are transported to where the monster is. The rangers are crouching in unison face forward. Naruto, who is startled, falls on his back and looks a little sick. V giggles at Naruto quickly, then looks at the monster. While Naruto tries to regain his composure, the monster charges at the rangers. V attacks and holds a sword yelling, "magical power: wind: gusty blast!" from her sword, she shoots a blast of pink wind. The blast sends the monster flying back a few feet, but gets back up and shoots black and purple orbs at her, blasting her back with explosions. Maddie jumps to her sister's side and yells," magical power: water: hydro jet!" from her sword she shoots a blast of water at the monster, who just puts his hand out and lightning shoots out. And since water conducts electricity, Maddie gets blasted and falls back. Xander jumps up and says, "magical power: earth: rock hammer cannon!" giant boulders shoot out of his sword, and hit the monster in the face. Naruto, who finally gained his composure, winces and say, "that had to hurt a little bit." In his mind, Kyuubi says, "well Naruto, it seems you've gotten some new friends while I've been asleep." Naruto smiles and he says in his mind, "oh, hi Kyuubi-chan. How was your nap." Kyuubi smiles and says, "fine thanks" then Chip runs over and yells, "magical power: thunder: lightning cannon!" he shoots a ball of lightning at the monster and it shakes from getting zapped. Then it coughs and shakes it off and shoot water at Chip with such huge force, that it shot him 8 feet back. Nick runs up and screams, "magical power: fire: dragon's soul!" he shoots a blazing dragon at the creature and it screams in pain. Its eyes start to glow red and it shoots a purple colored orb at Nick. It blasts him and sends him into his team mates.

V then gets up and shoots more wind at the monster. It cackles and its claws turn into black pipe shaped weapons. Suddenly images of Hinata go through Naruto's head. He starts saying in his mind ~no… No!~ the monster stabs her in the stomach and she screams in pain. The rangers scream her name. she falls to the ground, the rangers screaming her name to get her to wake up, but no response. Then Naruto growls, "no… No… NO…NO!"

Suddenly Naruto makes a demonic screeching sound and pulls out something that looks like a black morpher. The rangers and the monster can feel very, very dark energy coming from it. They all notice that Naruto's eyes are no longer q beautiful, cerulean blue, but a bloody-red color, and his pupils have turned into little slits. Naruto pushes a button and screams, "magical source! Mystic Force!" suddenly Naruto is covered in a black orb. When it disappears Naruto is wearing a black mystic force rangers outfit. On the helmet it, the black area where he can see is in the shape of a fox. The cape has a design of purple fire. the shoulders are spiked and he has blades coming from his forearms. Naruto yells, "mystic force: black ranger!" the other rangers, except V get up and run next to Naruto. Nick, who is concerned about Naruto asks, "are you alright Naruto?" Naruto grins from inside his helmet and says, "never felt better."

*blip*

Lynch8man: well looks like it's time to end the chapter

Naruto: hey it was getting good dammit!

Nick: awesome! Naruto is the black mystic ranger, next time on Naruto Mystic Force

Lynch8man: oi, that's my line!


	5. Chapter 6

Lynch8man: alright, I'm on a roll!

Nick: *shudders*

Sasuke: *grins*

Naruto: well this is getting interesting

Kyuubi-chan: well at least I got mentioned.

V: Naruto is getting scary

Naruto: *walks behind V* BOO!

V: EEK!

Lynch8man: ok enough fooling around. Start!

*blip*

Naruto grins, "I feel power… so much power." He says, feeling excited. The other rangers at his side look at each other. "Naruto, um… are you ready?" Chip hesitantly asks. "Hell yeah." He replies. Chip can't help but grin in excitement. "Ready guys?" asks Nick. "Ready!" respond the other rangers, including Naruto. The rangers, except Naruto pull out staffs. Xander yells, "Axe mode!" the staff turns into an axe. Chip yells, "Crossbow mode!" the staff turns into a crossbow. Maddie yells, "Wand mode!" the staff turns into a wand. Nick yells, "Striker mode!" the staff turns into a sword. Naruto grins at them, and says, "well, this is getting interesting." Nick tries to slash at the creature, but it deflects the blow. Xander uses his axe and flourishes at the creature, who punches the axe away, with ease. Maddie and Chip are trying to shoot at the creature that is dodging the shots. Naruto stops grinning and looks at V and feels extreme anger. He does some hand signs and he has lightning in his hand. "Chidori!" he charges forward to strike the monster, but it blocks and stabs Naruto in the stomach with the black pipe shaped claws. Naruto coughs up blood and dimorphs. V says while on the ground, "Naruto…" this was the last straw. Naruto suddenly morphs again. He pulls out a sword and yells, "Magical power: DARKNESS: DEMON'S SOUL!" out of his sword he shoots a blast of black and purple magic and the shape of the blast is that of a demon. The creature screams on terror and gets hit by the demonic blast.

The monster explodes and dies. Naruto runs over to V's side and does some hand signs. "healing jutsu." He says. It takes a while but V finally opens her eyes. "hey there sleeping beauty." Chip says chuckling. Maddie slaps him in the back of the head, "shut up, Chip." V smiles and looks at Naruto. "thanks."

*blip*

Nick: hmm, looks like this is getting good.

Naruto: s-shut up *blushing*

Lynch8man: I know this was short but I didn't have very much time to do this, also it was to finish chapter 5. Next chapter, Naruto meets one of the main baddies. He also unleashes some power that the other rangers haven't seen him use yet. Catch you later.


	6. Chapter 7: he is darkness incarnate

Lynch8man: well it looks like it's time for the next chapter.

Naruto: Finally!

Sasuke: I could wait for years to see you Naruto

Naruto: *blushing*

Nick: *sweat drop*

V: MINE!

Lynch8man: um, ok, start.

*blip*

At the tree house, the team, and Naruto, was lazily sitting around the room. Naruto is reading more on magic. V is sitting in the corner looking at her stomach, still amazed that Naruto was able to heal her so easily, and how he was able to fix the hole in her stomach. The other rangers are listening to music. The portal appeared again, but this time, it had a man with purple armor on holding a purple shield and a helmet in the shape of a wolf. The rangers, including V run over to the portal and look at it and Nick says, "look like Koragg is back." Naruto made a face of confusion, not knowing who that is, and closed the book to join the other rangers. "That guy looks kind of cool." said Naruto. Maddie looks annoyed and the other rangers ignore him. "Time to go guys." Said Nick. They all teleport, with Naruto yelling. The rangers land on their feet and Naruto on his back, again. "I'm gonna need to get used to this." he said. Koragg, not noticing Naruto, yells, "ah, rangers how kind of you to meet me. Where is this new ranger?" Naruto gets up looking green. Koragg looks at Naruto and laughs, "looks like I found him." Nick looks at the other rangers, and they nod, all except for Naruto say in unison, "Magical Source! Mystic force!" they transform and lunge at Koragg.

Naruto coughs, and looks at the other rangers, then sighs. Koragg shoots purple energy in the shape of wolves at the rangers. Naruto holds out his hand, "wind style: rasen shuriken!" he throws the giant wind shuriken at Koragg, who jumps back cursing under his breath. Koragg then shoots the blast at Naruto, who get hit dead on in the stomach. Naruto grunts in pain and clutches his stomach. He falls on his back saying, "that's gonna hurt in the morning." Naruto then jumped back up and did more hand signs and said, "Sharingan! Fire style: phoenix flower jutsu!" he then breathed in and shoots petal shaped blasts of fire at Koragg. Koragg jumped back dodging them and slashes at one of the rangers, V. "no!" yell Naruto.

Blood drips from Naruto's eye and says, "Amaterasu!" black fire shoots from his eyes at Koragg who jumps back slashing at V again and leaves a gash in her shoulder. Naruto's eyes return to normal and he runs to her side. "V are you alright?" he says tears streaming down his face, remembering Hinata. She makes a pained smile and says, "Yes… I think I'll be ok…" she starts to cough up blood. Her eyes look a little blurred. Koragg laughs and sends another blast knocking them both over. The gash is now even bigger and Naruto goes to her side again. She no longer has a smile. She has tears streaming down her face. She closes her eyes. Naruto lowers his face to the ground, his hair covering his eyes. "I don't think I'll make it Naruto, its over." Suddenly the wind starts to blow harder and Naruto releases a growling sound, "No, it's not over." He looks up and he mangekyo Sharingan in one eye, and his other eye is yellow with a diamond shaped pupil. He then tears off his shirt and puts it on V. On his stomach, he has a spiral shaped mark, and on the left side of his neck there are three dots. The three dots turn red and start to get bigger until they are completely covering his torso and face. His hair then turns to a bluish-gray color. His skin is now a dark gray color. He now has claws. The whiskers on his face are now darker and more defined. He suddenly has nine fox tails. And to finish the transformation he has a big black shuriken shaped mark on his forehead. He lays V down and turns to look at Koragg, "good job, you just pissed me off, you loser."

Suddenly, Naruto felt like he could understand Sasuke's lust for power. Koragg laughs evilly and shoots another blast at Naruto. He holds out his hand and just grabs the blast and, with great power, throws it to the sky. This time it was Naruto who laughs (like shion from higurashi). He then makes some hand signs, really quickly. A ball of lightning appears in his hand. "Chidori," he says and then holds it out again and it starts to zap around wildly, "Chidori Nagashi!" he sprints towards Koragg, who uses his shield to defend himself. He manages to block the attack and push Naruto back. Naruto makes a demonic roar. Suddenly, Koragg jumps up to slash Naruto with a sword. Maddie almost screamed at what she saw.

A giant, hand-shaped, demon wing explodes out of his back, grabbing Koragg's sword. "Don't even think about it." Naruto growls. He launches Koragg back a few feet, with his wing. He stands up at his full height and a second wing explodes out of the other side of his back. Koragg gets up and laughs, "So this is the true power of the new ranger." Naruto does hand signs and holds out one hand, yelling, "forbidden jutsu: Evil Rasengan!" suddenly a pitch black ball of rasengan appears in his hand. It has dark energy flowing from it. He holds out his other hand, "FORBIDDEN MAGIC!" the rangers, except V; get up when he says that. "No! What is he doing!" yells Xander. "DEVIL'S DARK AURA!" suddenly Naruto is surrounded by an aura of pure black magic. His evil rasengan got even bigger, and he jumps up, wings beating the air, flying towards Koragg, "DIE!" he screams, as he swings his hand at Koragg, "GIANT EVIL RASENGAN!" he hits Koragg dead on in the chest.

After the blast subsided, Naruto is panting on one knee, and the rangers notice a small but very dark spirit disappear from Naruto's body. He looks around for his enemy. He looks at the other rangers, realizing what he just did, with an apologetic face. Xander and Nick smile at him. Maddie is hiding behind Chip, who is staring at Koragg, who was shot back 100 feet away. Naruto does some hand signs and in one hand he says, "healing jutsu," and in the other hand he says, "magical healing." He puts his hands down to her and heals her wounds. Slowly she opens her eyes. "Hey, Naruto." She says. Naruto gets up and looks at Koragg, who has gotten up and is staring back at Naruto. He says in a very serious tone, "you… you must be the one from the prophecy… you are… darkness indeed." Naruto stands next to the other rangers holding his morpher. He pushes the button and says, "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" he transforms and has his black armor on, with the fox helmet. He says in the front of the other rangers, standing in the middle, "mystic force: darkness ranger!" he makes some hand signs, "wind style: magical-dark rasengan!"Nick, Maddie, Chip, and Xander put their hands on the orb shooting their magical aura into it. "Evil wolf cannon!" says Koragg, as he charges the blast. Suddenly, the orb got larger and he says, "wind style: giant dark rasen shuriken!" the other rangers fall back, exhausted from the loss of magic, and dimorph. Suddenly, the shuriken starts to change from black to red. "Ultimate technique: magical rasen shuriken of friendship!" right when he says the word "friendship" the shuriken becomes the size of a small school bus. "Let's do this!" he says, running towards Koragg, who has just let loose the blast. Somehow, Naruto is able to run through the blast, unharmed. He swings his arm and says, "Rasengan!" and it hits Koragg in the chest. Naruto is blasted back a few yards, because of the power. Koragg is shot back into a huge boulder.

Naruto gets up coughing, and looks at the rangers, who are now surrounding V's unconscious body. He walks over to Koragg, to see if he is alive or not. The other rangers follow close behind. When they get there, Koragg has gotten up on his feet, and a man that looks like a mummy is standing next to him. He is laughing, "good work, Koragg. The master will be most pleased with the data you have acquired from the rangers, and their new companion. But, I would like to know where he came from." He said. Koragg looks at the man and says, "thank you, Imperius. But, I believe the new ranger, the black ranger, is the one of prophecy. I believe he is darkness. I did have some hesitation when I felt some of the dark energy coming from not only his body, but from his soul as well." Imperius looks at Koragg with some surprise, but it quickly changes to a look of eagerness. "looks like the rangers have a dark warrior fighting for them. But the trouble is, he is fighting for the side of light, not dark." Imperius says. Naruto runs closer and sees the two standing together. Imperius laughs when Naruto stops and stares at them. Naruto yells, "who are you?" imperius grins and says, "we are soldiers of the darkness, and servants of our master Octomus. Who are you?" Naruto makes a growling noise and says, "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, a ninja of the hidden leaf, and jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox," Imperius then notices the whiskers on Naruto's face, "I am also the dark mystic ranger."

He notices, no he senses, that Imperius is holding a book with dark magic in it. Naruto can't help feeling a longing for the power. He starts to growl, "what is that book?" Imperius chuckles and says, "It is the book of forbidden spells." Naruto felt like running up and grabbing it, but he somehow found a way to control himself. The other rangers finally catch up to Naruto and they see Imperius. Nick starts to morph and the others do the same. Naruto stands there with an angry face. Imperius and Koragg laugh in unison and Imperius says, "looks like we get to fight." Koragg and Imperius both say in unison, "Ancient Mystic Mode!" Imperius and Koragg transform. The rangers then say unison, "Legendary source mystic force!" they all transform and they all are holding staffs with lion heads on them. Before the rangers, Koragg, or Imperius could do anything Naruto yells, "Ultimate transformation: angel of darkness!" his hair then gets longer and it turns pitch black. His skin turns jet black. He grows wings, but this time they are black angel wings. He opens his eyes and his pupils are now slits, his irises are cerulean blue. He now has a black cross in a pentagram, shaped image on his chest. At this moment, Naruto realized what he is in this world. Then, with a fox-like grin, he says, "I am darkness."

*blip*

Lynch8man: end

Nick: holy crap, this is getting weird.

Naruto: *grinning*

Kyuubi: *cackling*

V:... *unconscious*

Lynch8man: ok, till next time, catch you later.


	7. Chapter 8

Lynch8man: alright here's the next chapter!

Naruto: *grinning* the power of darkness will overpower all!

Nick & Xander: dude chill out.

Udonna: please do not let your power cloud your thoughts.

Naruto: whatever.

Lynch8man: *sweat drop*ok let's do this!

Naruto: alright, I'm rea—

*blip*

Naruto, who is grinning darkly, licks his lips, "this is going to be fun." Maddie, who has been watching in terror, hides behind Chip. Nick is staring at Naruto's wings. Koragg and Imperius say at the same time, "evil cannon!" they both shoot a blast of purple colored dark magic at the rangers and Naruto. Naruto puts his hands together and says, "darkness style: black soul shield" and a giant black field of energy covers him and the rangers. "Not a chance, you losers." He said. Then he says, "dark style: rage of the fallen angel!" his black wings glow and he shoots a blast of darkness at them. "May the power of darkness fill your soul with terror!" Koragg and Imperius don't look very terrified, they look more excited. But, the other rangers look like they just met the devil himself. He then turns back to normal. Panting he then says, "Mangekyo Sharingan! Fire style: dragon flame jutsu!" he breathes in, and then shoots a giant blast of fire from his mouth. It hits Koragg, for he was too slow to dodge, but Imperius dodged it with ease. He opened his palms, saying, "evil magic: shadow flare!" he then Shoot a purple flare at him. It hits him in the stomach, sending him back a few feet. Naruto sees that it left a gash in his stomach, but his blood is… black.

He wipes off some of the blood with his hand and his gash, quickly, healed up in a matter of seconds. He licks the blood off of his fingers, and smiles as if he has just gone mad. He then opens his eyes wide, and black blood drips from his eyes. He says, "darkness style: hellish Amaterasu!" from Naruto's eyes, a blast of black and blood-red fire shoot out towards Koragg. He dodges, but gets hit in the leg by the blast and yells in agony. It felt like it wasn't just burning him physically, but it felt like it was burning his soul. "Imperius, help me!" yelled Koragg. Imperius held out his hand and said, "evil blow!" a black fist of energy shot out of his hand and it punch Naruto in the stomach. "Naruto!" yells Nick. He then jumps in front of Naruto and screams, "burning ember!" he then holds up his staff and a blast of fire shoots out at Imperius. Naruto's attack on Koragg has disappeared and Koragg isn't happy. "blizzard of the twisting nether!" screams Koragg. A huge blast starts forming and Xander yells, "magical teleportation!" suddenly, the rangers, Naruto, and V are transported to the tree house. Then Naruto changed back to normal and passes out. Nick sighs in relief and looks at V, who is still unconscious. ~what could have made Naruto go off on Koragg like that?~

3 hours later, Naruto wakes up alone in a bed. Then Udonna walked into the room holding a tray with herbs and water on it. "How are you feeling?" she asked. He sighed and responded with, "it feels like someone threw me off a cliff; almost fell to my death, and I had to someone Boss Toad to save me." Udonna gave him a confused look and Naruto said, "Never mind." Naruto leaned up and the blanket slid off his chest. Udonna noticed the odd signs on his stomach. She also noticed the 3 dots on his neck. She then ignored it and started crushing up some herbs. "You have a few cuts on your arm, Naruto." She said, looking at his arm. She then reached over to rub the paste on his cuts, but stopped. She noticed that the cuts were quickly closing up and healing. Then she remembered something. "If I remember correctly, you said that you were a jinchuuriki. What is that exactly?" Naruto smiled and said, "well, a jinchuuriki is a human that had one, of 9, tailed beast locked away inside of them. In other words I have the most powerful tailed beast, or what most people call them, demons, inside of me. Her name is Kyuubi-chan, and she is the most powerful of the tailed beasts, she is a Kitsune or fox if you prefer that term." Udonna looked at him with astonishment. "You really have an evil demon inside of you?" she asked. A voice coming from nowhere said, "I resent that. I'm not an "evil" demon." Udonna looked around. Suddenly, a fox spirit appeared and was floating next to Naruto. It was pouting. "Oh, hello, Kyuubi-chan." Said Naruto. Kyuubi stuck her tongue out at Udonna and said, "see, this is why I don't like it when you mention me to people. They always think, 'Oh my god! An evil demon.' And I get no respect." Naruto grinned and said, "Stop being so sensitive, will you?" Kyuubi-chan grinned and said, "you first." When their chat was finished, and Kyuubi-chan disappeared, Udonna was staring at Naruto. Suddenly, the rangers walked in. "How are you feeling, mate?" asked Xander. "Like I got pushed off a cliff." Replied Naruto, grinning. Naruto got out of the bed and put his shirt back on. Right after he put it on, the portal popped up, causing Naruto to jump back. "Ready guys?" asked Nick. The rangers said, "Ready." Naruto nodded. All, except Naruto, said, "Magical source! Mystic force!" they transformed and they all teleported to the area. This time, Naruto landed on his feet. Naruto grinned and said, "Alright, let's do this!" the creature looked like someone he knew… no… not… him… he was staring at… Tobi (Madara) Uchiha. Naruto backed up a little. "No, how… how did you find me?" Naruto demanded. Tobi made a growling noise. He said, "Who are you? Are you the new ranger?" Naruto realized that the creature in front of him, isn't Tobi. It's mask like face looked like Tobi's; but, it had horns growing off the back of its head. He had large claws for hands, and he had a spike coming from his back. Then Naruto said, "never mind."

*blip*

Naruto: lolwut?

Sasuke: ZZZ

Death: death…. CHOP!

Sasuke: OW! What was that for?

Death: you were sleeping.

Sasuke: oh… *sweat drop*

Lynch8man: *cackles*

Nick/V: awkward….

?: that was pretty good. You are getting really good at this son.

Lynch8man: s-shut up Dad!

Naruto: *pointing* HAHA

Death: ….CHOP!

Naruto: OW!

Lynch8man: alright, enough! *clears throat* ok, till next time, catch you later.


	8. Naruto Mystic Force AN

**Lynch8man**: Okay, so I've decided to re-write the story. I read the story over and realized there was very many errors I made. For some reason, I write my stories much more during school. And since I'm going to be in my Senior year in a few week, I'll focus on this story, then I'll go on to Ouran's Ninja.

**Naruto**: FINALLY!

**Sasuke**: Shut up, Dobe.

**Naruto**: Screw you, Teme!


	9. AN All Storiesupdates

Okay so I'd like to make more stories and finish chapters here, but it's easier if I start or continue them on Wattpad, so what I'll do is this.

I'll be writing, publishing, and rewriting the stories on Wattpad, there you can tell me if I need to change anything, and I can change them on the fly, because it's on the phone.

Also, I'll be trying to type in this format.

If you want to read my stories before they come out here on , you can read them on Wattpad.

My Username is the same there as it is on here so it's not difficult.

I'm currently in the making of several crossovers, including: Naruto, World of Warcraft, RWBY, Power Rangers, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Kampfer and even a Scooby-Doo-Naruto crossover.

If you want I could also make little cameos for you, your OCs, or other characters you might want.

Some stories I'll even ask for your help in things such as: pairings, names, weapons, abilities, and even stories themselves.


End file.
